


Good Vibrations

by itskatbug



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dom Kim Wooseok, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sub Cho Seungyoun, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskatbug/pseuds/itskatbug
Summary: Seungyoun should have known that handing over complete control to his mischievous boyfriend would land him in a situation like this.Or the time Wooseok convinced his boyfriend to wear a remote control vibrator in public.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 160





	Good Vibrations

Seungyoun never should have agreed to this.

In the year that he and Wooseok have been dating, they've always kept things in the bedroom relatively safe—not vanilla, per say, but they haven't tried anything outrageous yet. Which is why, when his boyfriend originally pitched the idea to him, he was excited by the prospect. It was something new and scandalous. The mere thought of it was enough to bring a heavy warmth to the pit of his stomach.

But now that Seungyoun is sitting in the university library, desperately trying to ignore the foreign weight inside him, he's beginning to have regrets.

From across the table, Wooseok remains completely unbothered. Just like one is supposed to do in a library, his eyes are scanning the page of some history book required for his class. To anyone around them, nothing about his demeanor stands out, but Seungyoun knows his boyfriend well enough to see through that facade.

Every now and then, his gaze will lift, locking eyes with Seungyoun for only a second or two before he returns to his reading. He also has one hand stuffed in his jacket pocket, no doubt thumbing the dial on the small bluetooth controller. They've been in the library for a good ten minutes now, and he has yet to actually turn it on, finding some sick pleasure in watching the other fidget in anticipation.

Despite having assigned reading of his own, Seungyoun can't bring himself to actually focus on the words. He's mindlessly flipping through the book's pages, not even bothering to try and absorb the information, because all he can think about is the fucking vibrator in his ass.

"Wooseok," he spits out the name in a harsh whisper once the suspense grows to be too much for him to handle.

The other man looks up at him with those big doe eyes that he adores, blinking in a way that makes him seem innocent. It's complete and utter bullshit, they both know it, but he still keeps up the act by asking a soft, "What's wrong, baby?"

Even in a stressful situation like this, the term of endearment makes his heart skip a beat. He's so wrapped around Wooseok's finger that it's borderline pathetic. "Do something," he already sounds unhinged, and he hates it.

Wooseok smiles at him, all sweet and pretty and deceptively wholesome. He doesn't get the chance to bask in his boyfriend's beauty, interrupted by the vibrator buzzing to life. It's on the lowest setting, completely tame compared to what's to come, but it still draws out a gasp from Seungyoun.

They were smart enough to pick a table away from everyone else, but that doesn't mean they're alone in the room. Two tables away, there's an entire study group, and the librarian's desk isn't much farther away than that. With the silence of the library, anything louder than the flipping of pages could catch someone's attention. He'll just have to focus on staying as quiet as possible.

"Happy?" Wooseok's voice is far too perky for this situation. It's ridiculous how amused he is by this—his boyfriend must have some kind of kink for humiliating him.

Seungyoun nods in response, dropping his gaze back down to the book in front of him. There's no way he'll be able to actually read it now, not with that gentle buzzing inside of him, but he might as well act the part.

The next minute or so passes by slowly. Wooseok simply returns to his work, ignoring the obvious struggles that the other is having across from him, but at least it gives Seungyoun a chance to get used to the feeling.

This isn't the first time they've used a vibrator before—in fact, Seungyoun has grown to appreciate being both the giver and the receiver when it comes to the toy—but they've never done anything in public before. So while he's familiar with the sensation, he's currently out of his element, and it's amped up both his anxiety and his arousal in ways that he's never experienced before. Knowing that they're doing something _immoral_ in front of so many people is far more of a turn on than he was expecting.

Just as he thinks he's adjusted to the dull vibration, Wooseok decides to turn the dial up a notch. It's the surprise that really gets him, a soft moan slipping passed his lips. The sound catches the attention of his boyfriend, who lifts his head to look at him. His expression tells Seungyoun that he isn't the only one affected by this, eyes wide and twinkling with excitement.

That heat in Seungyoun's gut begins to spread, blood rushing in either direction to fill both his cheeks and his cock. The last time he remembers getting hard in public, he was still a teenager wrestling with the daily struggles of puberty. He wasn’t prepared for how embarrassing it would be to experience again.

"Aw, you're blushing," Wooseok coos to him.

As if he isn't feeling warm enough, having it pointed out to him only intensifies the heat in his cheeks. But that doesn't stop him from biting back sarcastically, "Gee, I wonder why."

It's probably not very smart to get cocky with the guy who has complete control over him, and he learns that lesson the hard way. The vibration becomes more aggressive in return, swiftly putting him back in his place. Another moan escapes him, this time loud enough to catch the attention of the other table, and he quickly forces out a laugh in an attempt to cover it up. He sounds like an idiot, giggling to himself in the middle of a library, but he somehow manages to play it off.

In front of him, Wooseok lets out a giggle of his own, thoroughly entertained by his boyfriend's suffering. Seungyoun wants to say something or complain or _beg_ , but the sensation inside of him is only getting more and more intense. He doesn't want to risk it being kicked up to the next level so soon, so he keeps his mouth shut and curls his fingers into the rough fabric of his jeans.

"How does it feel, Younie?" Wooseok asks in that melodious tone of his after a minute or so. At least he has the decency to lean in a little closer to keep their voices down.

There's really only one true answer to that question. Sure, he's frustrated by his lack of control. He's slightly mortified that he's being played with in such a public place. He's ready for a black hole to open up underneath him and swallow him whole. But above all else, he feels _good_.

So he tells Wooseok as much, his breathing heavy, "Feels amazing. I— I want more."

He may be a little cruel with his teasing, but Wooseok is a good boyfriend. In the end, all he really wants is to please Seungyoun. So he does as he's asked and cranks the dial up two notches.

With each new speed, the pleasure is only amplified. Every nerve inside him is tingling, slowly building toward his peak. The jump up two full levels is like a punch in the gut. Seungyoun drops his head, squeezing his eyes shut and grinding his teeth to stay quiet.

"Can you move for me? I love seeing you squirm," his boyfriend phrases it as a request, but he knows that it's a veiled command. There's a ghost of a smirk on Wooseok's lips as he watches him, and Seungyoun doesn't think he's ever wanted to kiss the man any more than he does right now. He just wants to wrap himself around his tiny body and fall apart in his arms.

Not wanting to disobey—and more than a little excited to move—Seungyoun tightens the muscles in his stomach, wiggling around in his seat in an attempt to shift the toy inside him. Grinding against the wood of his chair does the trick, but not without creating a loud buzz as the end of the vibrator grazes the seat.

The sound is horrifying, echoing through the room with enough volume to catch everyone's attention. He quickly readjusts once again to prevent it from making any more noise, but the damage is already done. His face is beat red by now, and he knows that looking up would only make that obvious, so he hunches over on himself and pretends to be extremely focused on his book.

Wooseok, however, doesn't have a mind clouded by pleasure, and he's a quick enough thinker to grab his cellphone from the table top. He holds it up and gives the others an apologetic look, "Sorry, forgot to silence it."

Everyone must go back to their own work eventually, but Seungyoun can't bring himself to lift his head. He's too busy carefully shifting around, trying to drive the device in deeper without openly rocking back and forth in his seat. He manages to move in just the right way, brushing the toy against his prostate just long enough for his vision to fade black. His mouth falls open in a silent scream, the grip on his own thigh tightening painfully.

It's starting to feel like too much and not nearly enough all at once. If they keep this up for much longer, he's going to come right then and there in the middle of the library, and he needs to convey this to Wooseok somehow.

"Please," he whimpers. It's so quiet, he worries that he'll have to repeat himself.

He must have Wooseok's full attention, though, because he catches it right away. His leg extends to brush his foot against Seungyoun's leg, asking him what's wrong without using any words.

Seungyoun doesn't trust himself to speak again. He's worried that whatever leaves him will be involuntary, and that's not a chance he wants to take. He finally lifts his gaze to meet Wooseok's. The expression he's wearing must be desperate, because the other man immediately knocks the device back down to the second lowest setting.

Even though the vibrations are still there, the reduced speed is nothing compared to what he just experienced. His breathing is labored as his body calms down, backing away from the edge that he had gotten so close to. "Thanks," he whispers to the other, muscles relaxing enough for him to straighten his posture into something normal.

He feels Wooseok's foot travel up his leg, gently rubbing against his thigh in a way that feels both teasing and comforting. It creeps up just enough to brush his dick, almost painfully straining against the fabric of his jeans, and the contact makes him jump. It causes shivers to shoot out from his chest, traveling down his spine and through every limb.

"Just... gimme a second."

"Of course," Wooseok replies softly. His voice is deeper than usual, a sign that he's feeling worked up too. It must be one hell of a turn on for him; watching his boyfriend whimper and beg as he's under his complete control.

They've never established specific roles in their relationship, comfortable with switching depending on their mood, but every time this dominant side of Wooseok appears, it makes Seungyoun want to get down on his knees and suck him dry. Having his soft and cuddly boyfriend stare him down with such heavy _want_ in his gaze, knowing that he's putty in the other man's hands—there's something so exhilarating about it.

"Can we—," Seungyoun scrambles through his hazy mind to find the right words, "I need— _fuck_ , please."

Wooseok decodes his babbling without any trouble, "Go put your book away."

He swallows thickly, looking down at his book and then over to the librarian's desk where the book return cart is sitting. He's terrified to get too close to her, thinks she'll see right through him, so his only option is to go back to the bookshelves and find its place on his own. The thought of simply walking with not only a vibrator in him, but also with a raging boner, is not something he looks forward to, but he has to get up eventually. It might as well be now, when Wooseok is telling him what to do and he's feeling eager to obey.

Seungyoun sucks in a deep breath, preparing him for the inevitable embarrassment he's going to face, before pushing away from the table to stand. As uncomfortable as they can be in such a situation, he's really thankful that he thought to wear jeans rather than sweatpants; they might not conceal everything, but at least it's a lot less obvious. He grabs his book, steels himself for the worst, and awkwardly waddles his way across the room and to the bookshelves.

_So far, so good_ , Seungyoun thinks as he approaches the proper shelf. There are eyes boring into his back, he can feel them, but he's confident that they belong to Wooseok and not a judgemental stranger. All he needs to do is reach up and slide the book back into its original place. He's so close to finishing the task without incident, standing tall and extending his arms to find the right spot, but his boyfriend has other plans for him.

"Fuck!"

Without warning, the intense buzzing from earlier is back—maybe even stronger than it was before. His heart stops, the muscles in his abdomen tensing as he releases the tight grip he has on the book. As if in slow motion, he watches in horror as it tumbles to the ground, slamming into the floor with a deafening boom.

Everyone is looking at him now, no doubt trying to figure out what the hell just happened to him, and he wants to drop dead. He thought he was blushing before, but the heat in his face absolutely _burns_ now, the sudden blood rush leaving him lightheaded. There might even be a tear that pricks at the corner of his eye, but he can't focus on that right now.

He needs to get the fuck out of there before he reaches his climax and comes with everyone watching.

Abandoning his book on the ground, he hurries off as quickly as his legs will take him, further into the library and through the maze of bookshelves. Once he finds an isolated area, he leans against one of the shelves and tries to calm down his racing heartbeat. Now that he's standing still again, he can feel that the speed was knocked back down, but he's already so close that it doesn't make much of a difference.

He doesn't even notice Wooseok's presence until the shorter man is in front of him, reaching up to gently cup his cheeks. His voice is still in a whisper when he speaks, conscious of any possible listening ears, "I'm so sorry, I didn't think that would happen!"

"S'okay," he pants back, hands finding the other man's waist and holding on tightly.

Wooseok must be standing on his toes, because he's able to capture his lips in a heated kiss without much effort. It’s hurried and messy, but it's exactly what Seungyoun needs right now to keep him grounded, and he immediately melts into it. He's grateful for the bookcase pressing painfully against his back, holding him up as his legs begin to give out.

"God, you're so hot," Wooseok moves to pepper a line of rough kisses down his neck. "Couldn't help myself."

He can feel the other's cock rubbing against his leg, clearly just as excited by all of this as Seungyoun is. All that comes out of his mouth is a high-pitched whine, a sound that Wooseok quickly muffles by bringing their mouths together again. His boyfriend takes pity on him, adjusting his position to shove a leg in between Seungyoun's for him to rock against.

"Wanna fuck you right here, where anyone could find us," Wooseok's voice sounds so husky, muttering in between sloppy kisses.

Seungyoun shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he starts grinding against his boyfriend's thigh. His movements are frantic, so relieved to finally have the contact. After having been brought to the edge nearly two times already, his cock is positively aching, and he's desperate to get off as soon as possible.

Wooseok must sense his desperation, nodding in understanding. His thumbs gently brush across Seungyoun's cheekbones, and he thinks he feels a tear being wiped away. "Later—I'll fuck you later. Wanna watch you come undone just like this."

Those words are all the encouragement he needs right now. With every press against the shorter man's thigh, the vibrator is driven a little further inside of him. It doesn't take long for it to make contact with that sensitive bundle of nerves again, and Seungyoun _groans_ , stars blooming behind his eyelids.

"Close," he whines, "so close, Seok."

The other hums in acknowledgement, leaning in once more for yet another kiss. This time, Wooseok takes advantage of Seungyoun's inability to keep his mouth shut, sucking on his tongue and swallowing up all every sound and making him feel absolutely _wrecked_.

It doesn't take much more than that to drive him over the edge. Everything in his body is tingling, the constant rutting and buzzing taking full control of his mind. He can feel it building, wants to tell Wooseok that it's coming, but all he manages to get out is a throaty moan as he finds his release. If he was in the right state of mind, he might feel some form of humiliation for coming right in his pants, but the euphoric feeling that washes over him is too much.

His legs turn to jelly, his body giving in to the pull of gravity and slowly sliding down to the ground. Wooseok lets him sink to the floor, pulling away to quickly find the controller in his pocket. He knows from experience that the vibrations will take a more painful turn once he's finished, sensitive to a fault as his body recovers, so he turns the device off as soon as Seungyoun's ass hits the carpeted floor.

His body goes limp, head knocking back against a row of books as he tries to catch his breath. Everything feels light—everything but his eyes, now heavy with exhaustion. The aftershocks are so powerful this time around, shaking him to his core, that he needs a minute before he can come back down from cloud nine.

Wooseok, on the other hand, has never been a patient person when it comes to getting off. His hands find the zipper of his jeans, pulling them down just enough to free himself. His cock is standing at attention, hard and red and glistening at the tip. He unceremoniously taps it against Seungyoun's bottom lip in a silent order.

As much as Seungyoun wants to reach out and help him, he can't bring himself to actually move. His limbs are too heavy to lift, his muscles still aching from the strain. All he can do right now is follow simple directions. So he opens his mouth, tilts his head back to get comfortable, and looks up at the other man through wet lashes.

"Relax, baby," Wooseok whispers, sounding only a little concerned, before he slowly pushes himself into his boyfriend's waiting mouth.

Seungyoun does as he's told, relaxing his throat and closing his eyes to let the other take control once more. Even when they're hiding behind some bookshelves in the university library, the familiar weight in his mouth is comforting. He savors the slide of Wooseok's dick across his tongue, doing his best not to gag as the man takes advantage of his relaxed state and begins fucking into his mouth.

The force causes his head to push against the books, shoving them further back on the shelf. He wonders what this would sound like to someone on the other side, if it's obvious just what the two of them have been up to. The thought causes a stirring in his gut that he tries not to focus on.

They're so close to finishing and returning back to his apartment; he can't afford to get worked up _again_.

From above him, Wooseok grunts, tangling his fingers in Seungyoun's hair to keep him in place. The pull isn't enough to be painful, but it's a steady reminder that he isn't in charge today—right now, Wooseok's pleasure is all that matters.

He lazily swirls his tongue around the man's cock, giving it a gentle suck to help drive him further along. Wooseok must be pretty far gone already, because that's all he needs to finally reach his climax.

At least he has enough sense of mind to give a hushed warning, spilling into Seungyoun's mouth not a second later.

It's a little too much for him when his brain is too hazy to keep up. He ends up choking as Wooseok pulls away from him, which leads to a short coughing fit, but he manages to swallow it down anyway. His throat is sore and his jaw aches, but the affection in Wooseok's gaze after he tucks himself away makes it all worth it.

The man drops down into a crouch, stroking Seungyoun's cheek as he smiles at him, "You're so beautiful. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Seungyoun gives him a tired smile in return, his voice rough from the whole ordeal.

"Are you okay?"

He takes a second to consider that question. He feels overwhelmed. He feels dazed. He feels a little like he wants to puke up all the butterflies in his stomach. But despite it all, he feels satisfied.

"I'm great."

Seungyoun takes a moment to bask in the afterglow of such an intense experience, warm and fuzzy and so exhausted. It was absolutely worth all of his frustration and stress, and while he isn't sure if he'll be able to do it again anytime soon, he's glad that he gave in to Wooseok's ridiculous plan. If handing full control over to the younger man ends with an orgasm as fulfilling as this one, they might have to try it more often.

As if able to read his mind, Wooseok's grin widens, his face lighting up in a show of his excitement, "I can't wait to do this again!"

It's a contagious smile that quickly makes its way onto Seungyoun's face as well, "Can we please get out of this place without getting arrested first?"

“Whatever you want, baby,” Wooseok chuckles, grabbing hold of the other's hand and pulling him up. Once they're both in a standing position, he laces their fingers together and starts leading him back to their table to retrieve their stuff.

Nerves begin to bubble up in Seungyoun's chest, convinced that someone is going to call them out on their illicit activities, but when they reach the tables again, the only one left is the librarian who seems none the wiser. He realizes then that he has nothing to worry about—not when he has Wooseok's hand in his, making sure everything is okay.

With Wooseok by his side, he can conquer anything… even when he has a fucking vibrator in his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this felt a little rushed, but i wanted to try something new this time around.
> 
> it's my first time writing something like this, so i hope you enjoyed it! and i guess let me know if this kind of quick pwp is something you'd want me to try again in the future.
> 
> if you want, you can find me on twitter @guanwoozi


End file.
